Curse of the White Pearl
by Iiya-yasha
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow hunts for a treasure he already has and Will Turner's son is drawn into it all. With Jacks daughter as the prize all is put on the line! RR thanks!
1. The Impression You Were Stealing

The day was waning and I let out a great yawn. I stood planted under the great billowing black mast. My father, as crazy as he was, was standing at the helm and steering. Every few moments someone would join him at his side and with either rum or charts. He never told anyone but myself what our treasure was to be this time. All he would ever say is that it was going to be big.  
  
My mother named me Pearl after his great ship. This was the only pirate ship left in the Caribbean, the last threat to the red coats. I had lived with my mother for the first several years of my life. I never remember much of land though. Since I was able to walk I was on the Black Pearl, my father's ship. I became one of the best pirates and even the men stopped looking at me as a woman when I hit the age of five. I worked myself in ranks and soon became the first mate. Although this was practically unheard of my father always said it was due to the fact that my lineage was full of seamen. I was raised though to never call my father, father. I would only address him as such in private. Captain Sparrow was his name when there were others about.  
  
Today was dull and already there was a heavy mist setting in and a chill in the air. As I neared the helm the Captain was already giving the orders to drop canvas and for all hands on deck. Through the mist I saw before any the tossing waters and a ship caught in them. Narrowing my sight even more I realized the make was that of a redcoat war ship.  
  
"Captain, a ship looms to the northeast of us!"  
  
Squinting very carefully the Captain scanned the waters and saw only a faint sign of the ship.  
  
"I see! ALL HANDS ALL HANDS MAKE READY! REDCOATS! REDCOATS! TO YOUR POSTS YOU SCURVY DOGS!"  
  
I snapped to attention and ran for the canvases. By the time I reached them already the rain had begun. No matter though the canvas was almost down only a few more pulls and all would be in order. I looked over my shoulder to see the other ship and found the captain steering toward the battered and thrown ship.  
  
"Cap'n! This is no time for a raid!"  
  
"Aye but it is P! They can't fight in the rain and in plus there will be no raid but you will be moseying over there to take the maps so that we may be putting them to better use than they would.  
  
This was nothing new. The captain had had me do this several times in the past only never in the middle of a storm. From the gleam in his eye he knew the danger but more was in his head. I saw it there only once when we were just beginning our search. I knew then that to fight with him would do me no good. With a nod he pulled us to their starboard side. We were stationed just far enough away that most would not even notice us in the storm. Grabbing a far off rope I ran toward the edge of the ship. Soon I was sailing over the water and soon the line snapped backward and just at the right moment I swung myself away from the line and allowed the wind to half carry me half push me toward the other ship.  
  
Spinning in mid air I pushed my feet toward the deck of the redcoats ship. I landed more heavily than normal but no one noticed me as I made my way to the lower stairwell. Dodging many sailors as they ran to the deck to help I made my way slowly down to the captain's quarters. I leaned over the desk holding the candle close to see, which maps would be of most value. I had just rolled several of the most valued maps when the door was flung open.  
  
"Careful Laddie someone might get the impression you were stealing." 


	2. What Makes You Think It's A Girl?

Last Time  
  
"Careful Laddie someone might get the impression you were stealing."  
  
NOW  
  
"Whoever would get such an idea in their head?"  
  
I turned and smiled mischievously and walked forward.  
  
"Just lookin' for the maps the Cap'n was askin' for."  
  
This time the man smiled and closed all distance between us. Anyone could see from this distance that I was no boy.  
  
"Well I..."  
  
A large smile broke across his face when he looked at me. I had been discovered. Without waiting for him to speak again I pulled my sword from it's scabbard and swung in front of me. The man leapt backward effortlessly and started to smile once again.  
  
"Little miss I don't have time to teach you the finer point of sword play so just give the maps back and I'll take it upon myself to throw you overboard."  
  
I let out a loud barking laugh and lunged toward the man he moved to the side and waited for me to strike again. When I did he sidestepped and hit my wrist. The sword fell from my hand and the man tackled me. I struggled for control but found myself lacking. This man was strong agile and quick. When the man then had me on the floor pinned my knee jutted up on instinct and slammed him in his privates. He cursed several times and fell almost on top of me, with one great push though he fell next to me. I stood slowly stumbling several times and made my way to the door. As I climbed the stairs I looked back to see him following far behind. A small smile played across my face as I emerged from below deck. This ship would not last the storm; not with it's tattered canvas and fallen main mast. Plus there was the small fact that I had to get back to the Pearl. With one last look at the man hobbling up the stairs I laughed and ran for the railing. Looking out I saw the Pearl looming just far enough off. Looking around I saw a lantern swinging nearby I snatched it quickly while the ship rocked dangerously in the waters. Several mighty walls of water crashed on the deck but none every reached the lantern. Without a look around I hurled the lantern at the Pearl and hoped that someone would see my signal. True enough the Pearl turned about and made for the ship I stood on.  
  
A line landed a yard away and I dove for it but someone else also did the same as myself. I looked down to see my adversary reaching for a dagger to cut the line. I knocked it out of his hand and right then the line was yanked and the both of us went sailing overboard and crashing into the black waters of a Caribbean storm. I held tight to the rope and only looked to where the man was at when we were being hoisted onto the Pearl. Sure enough the man held on tight and was franticly looking back at his ship.  
  
Once on the deck I looked up at my father who stood over the both of us with a scowl on his face the size of Port Royale.  
  
"What in the name of all that's bad is this!"  
  
"Cap'n this man attacked me in the Captain quarters and then followed and dove on the rope. I couldn't shake him."  
  
The man stood and fell back to the deck. I myself was helped up and stood before my father and Captain, with my head bowed.  
  
"Clean up and report to my quarters! Dry him off and put him there also! ALL HANDS ON DECK YA DOGS! WE'RE NOT OUT OF THIS YET!"  
  
I cleaned up and went directly to the Captain's quarters and waited there. Slowly the storm died as I dried myself. I now stood in the middle of the room next to the large table. I glanced up as several of the crew brought the man in and sat him down in a chair. The pirates stood there and waited for the Captain.  
  
"I'll watch the prisoner. Leave!"  
  
The man looked up at me and seemed to notice I had on a dingy old tattered- edge skirt with a pistol on my waist and my sword on the other side. I leaned on the table in front of him and smiled broadly. I knelt down in front of him and pushed his chin up so that he had to meet my eye level.  
  
"Looks like you should have just let me go."  
  
"Yeah seems that way don't it?"  
  
Just then the Captain sauntered in the room and stopped just behind the man. He knelt down to the man ear.  
  
"Yer name?"  
  
"Zachary. What's it to you Captain?"  
  
"Well now I need to know who's in my brig. If I didn't have you name we'd all be lost wouldn't we?"  
  
"I suppose. What would your names be then?"  
  
"This here is my first mate. His'name is P an..."  
  
"Her name. Her name is P."  
  
"What makes you think it's a girl."  
  
"Well sir the skirt gives it away somewhat. Oh and I fought her she's not that good."  
  
"Yeah the skirt does doesn't it? But ya dare insult her fightin' and you kin walk the plank, savvy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's yer last name boy?"  
  
"Turner."  
  
My father and I exchanged looks and stared back at the man with wide eyes. I was the first to come to my wits and venture in asking the much known question.  
  
"And who'd be your father and mother?"  
  
"William and Elizabeth Turner of Port Royale. My father is a blacksmith and my mother the daughter of the governor. Anything else you'd like to know?" 


	3. No Way To Treat An Old Family Friend

Last Time  
  
"William and Elizabeth Turner of Port Royale. My father is a blacksmith and my mother the daughter of the governor. Anything else you'd like to know?"  
  
Now  
  
"He lies!"  
  
"Now P behave this is no way to treat an old family friend."  
  
My father knelt before the man and stared at him for a while before the staring started to cause him to loose his balance and fall on his behind. Clumsily getting up he stumbled several times before he makes it to his knees. Carefully standing he rapped on the door five times and the two men rushed in and snapped to mock attention, obviously trying to make fun of the sailor from the Redcoats ship. I rolled my eyes and began to lean on the table.  
  
"Good day to ye, Zachy. Enjoy the brig and don't ya worry none as soon as we find ya a place to sleep ye won't be seeing the brig again. Got ta be careful now don't want ta bring yer father down on me."  
  
My father laughed and sauntered out after our captive leaving me to myself. I lowered myself into the chair recently vacated by Zachary. Letting out a large sigh I buried my face in my folded arms. It was going to be a long while until I would have peace again. Somehow I knew the son of William and Elizabeth Turner sparked a change in our way of life. Nothing was going to be easy on the Black Pearl anymore; I could see it in the distance.  
  
Later that Night  
  
"Captain NO I refuse! I will not be sharing a room with a man that I do not even know!"  
  
"An' I hope you don't come to know any man on this ship!"  
  
"You know what I meant father. I can't have him in this room."  
  
"This is the only space available in this ship besides the brig, and we can't be putting him there because he is Will's son."  
  
"Fine I will do as I am told."  
  
"Good then well... Come in here Zac you will be bunking in the same cabin as P."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
My father nodded and left us alone together in the small confines of the cabin. Zac looked down at his feet and I found myself for the second time that day rolling my eyes. If one more man acted out of place around me I would run him through.  
  
"Zachary correct? Well Zachary I have this hammock so that one there is yours... Oh yes and don't get any idea's I'll kill you!"  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you princess but you are safe from me. I happen to fancy women who wear longer skirts."  
  
Zac sneered and turned away. I looked down at my grubby old tattered skirt and frowned. Never had I been undesirable before and I certainly wouldn't start being now.  
  
"But ya'd never get a girl who'd show you this much ankle I'm wagerin'."  
  
Zac only let out a soft snort and left the cabin. I huffed and sat on my hammock. This was going to be a long journey indeed. I pulled off my boots and lay back and was asleep in moments. I awoke later that night to the door opening and Zac walking in the room. I acted asleep a while longer. He mumbled while he readied himself for sleeping.  
  
"Much much longer skirts... She has nerve... Longer skirts... she couldn't kill me... Much longer skirts!"  
  
"Hey P you awake... P?"  
  
He climbed onto his hammock and fell asleep almost immediately. I rose only after fifteen minutes just to make sure he was truly out. I pulled on my boots and made for the deck. Most of the crew was asleep and those who were on deck were to busy working to notice me. I leaned against the railing and looked out at the Caribbean and all of its might. I heard footsteps coming up quickly on me.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I knew you weren't asleep your breathing was to shallow."  
  
"What are you a doctor or something? So what is it you wanted? What was so important that you faked sleep then followed me up here to ask me?"  
  
Zac stood poised next to the railing showing that he was in fact still a redcoat. I reminded myself to always be on guard. No respectable pirate would stand so stiffly next to a railing but would lean on it using it to balance himself, ah, but a redcoat uses nothing to balance himself and relies on himself for everything and that was one reason that they were so easy to beat. They never felt the waves lapping against the edge of the ship never moved with the haul. Her father had taught her that if someone was to survive the life at sea they had to be as one to the ship that way they were never unsteady. In her encounters with redcoats she had come to realize that they tried to force everything to do exactly what they wanted they never just let themselves be carried away by something but dictated everything which was why so many were so easy to beat. Zac though presented a challenge and yet he was a redcoat. It didn't make sense, but of course his grandfather was a pirate. Did Zac even know about his grandfather?  
  
"P...P excuse me but are you even paying attention? You are worse than any woman I have met when it comes to paying attention."  
  
I quickly snapped out of my daze and jerked my face up to see him. Zac was far to close for comfort but yet I wanted him closer.  
  
"What do you know about your father and grandfather?"  
  
"Huh? What kind of question is that?"  
  
"The kind I'm askin'. Now spill redcoat."  
  
"My father is a blacksmith and I know that once he relied on a pirate to save my mother but now has nothing to do with them. My father says he never knew my grandfather and he won't say anything more about it."  
  
"My father knew both. Your grandfather and him worked together on this very ship. Your father and him got tangled up together when your mother was kidnapped by the cursed pirates who mutinied my father and stole this ship from him which just so happened that your grandfather was killed because he thought it was wrong to ditch my father on a deserted island. Anyways your mother gave your fathers name before they were married and that's why the pirates took her. Well my father knew how to find them because they were on his ship anyways they set off together and found them got her back then their ship was destroyed and then the Commodore went after your father only after your mother agreed to marry him then they saved your father and my father was going to be hung but your father saved him and he escaped back to the Black Pearl which was waitin for him in the harbor. That's bout the whole of it."  
  
"Maybe if you slowed down I may have gotten the half of it, but, wait my grandfather was a pirate?"  
  
"Not such a bad life. At least you know who your enemies are, unlike in the Navy, where you have to worry about jealousy and such here life is good you can trust the person in the hammock next to you."  
  
Zac turned away from the water and leaned against the railing. He crossed his arms and looked up into the sky.  
  
"This is so much to take in. Wa...Wait a second, your father? Hold it one moment are you saying that Jack is your father?"  
  
"Umm...uh...well what I meant to say is uh...Oh crikes there is no way out of this...Yes Jack is my father, my mother is Giselle."  
  
Zac smiled into the night sky. It was oddly comforting so I knew I had to put an end to that smile.  
  
"En Guard!" 


	4. No Friend Of Mine

Last Time  
  
"En Guard!"  
  
Now  
  
"What, P what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm proving that I can beat you so en guard redcoat!"  
  
"Fine, to arms then."  
  
Zac sighed and pulled out his sword. It had been given back to him when he was released from the brig. He pointed the blade at P and waited for her to make the first move. I smiled and waited myself, I had made the mistake of crossing first last time and knew more than likely it would happen again if I were to advance first.  
  
Zac lunged forward and the swordplay began. I heard hoots from the crew and drew strength from it. I could not let my crew down I would not fail this time not matter how well Zac fought. I sidestepped a blow and reflected another.  
  
His footwork was amazing and matched my own so I decided to make it more interesting. My feet began to take on the moves to a waltz. Zac frowned but followed. Even dancing the man could fight. I took the chance while he danced to swing my left leg in a low spin. Zac caught himself at the last moment and steadied himself while evading my attacks. His recovery was perfect so I knew it was time to pull out all the stops. I mixed form with footwork and he followed my lead.  
  
I leapt backward and he advanced I danced along the deck and cart wheeled off his right shoulder and did a back flip so that I was against the railing. Zac lunged and attacked in full force. I deflected so many mortal blows that I was amazed he had not run me through. I swung myself onto the railing and ran along it. Zac was on my heels the whole time. I reached the rope ladders up the masts and began to climb while still turning back to swing at my opponent. He came up next to me and we began a new battle.  
  
Now not only were we fighting each other but to keep balance as well. I had hoped he would be a weak balancer but found out quickly that he kept his balance almost as well as I did. I swung with all my might and he leaned too much to his right. His body swung over the side of the rope and he dangle for a moment before dropping to the deck. I was on him the whole time and when he landed I was on top of him within a moment. I placed my sword against his neck tipping his chin up.  
  
"Do you yield?"  
  
"If I don't?"  
  
"I have the pleasure of running you through."  
  
"You wouldn't your father would kill you if you did. You forget I'm a family friend."  
  
"No friend of mine."  
  
I smiled then rose. I had no idea what provoked me to give up so easily but I did. I offered my hand and he grabbed it and heaved himself up.  
  
"You might fight better than I first thought. You fought well and in a skirt no less."  
  
"Yes well don't you forget it."  
  
"I don't think I will."  
  
I left him there on the deck and I heard him whisper behind me.  
  
"I don't think I could forget you either P."  
  
Yeah ok everyone thank you so much for reviewing. It means a lot that you like it. Well keep up the reviews please I need to know if I should keep going and all the critique you guys can give me. Sniff- I have a small group of reviewers but I love you all! Thanks Iiya-Yasha  
  
P.S.- If you guys could please take a look at my other stories also that would be great. I have a 10th Kingdom story an Inuyasha story and a Romeo and Juliet story with a twist (It's the finished one) Thanks a million...Bye guys 


	5. The Great White Pearl

Last Time  
  
"I don't think I could forget you either P."  
  
Now  
  
After I heard that I all but ran to my cabin. Even though I was not safe here anymore I had to just get away from his very presence. Once in the cabin I sagged against the door and closer my eyes tight. I would not allow myself to fall in love with a redcoat. I would not allow myself to fall in love with a redcoat. I had to stay focused. If even one person found out just who I was and what exactly I was my father and I would be dead. I had to keep my father's secret just a while longer.  
  
"P, P where are you? Are you in here..."  
  
He tried to open the door but due to the fact that I was leaning on it he could not.  
  
"P open the door... P please why are you not letting me in? Open the door. We need to talk now open it!"  
  
I opened the door than went and sat on my hammock. I would not look at him if it killed me.  
  
"P why did you run away back there. You just took off."  
  
"Why did I? What how can you ask that you were the one who said you could never forget me. What choice did I have? What did you want me to turn around and ask what you meant by that? I'm not some dense Port girl. I know what it meant!"  
  
"Really, then you should have let me know you heard me. Or are you really that cowardly of a pirate?"  
  
"I am not a coward!"  
  
"Yes you are because you ran. Speaking of which why run what does that prove that you feel the same?"  
  
"No I just didn't wish to embarrass you in front of the whole crew. You do need to gain their respect if your life on this ship is going to be easy."  
  
Zac stood and left me at my hammock. He pulled off his boots and took off his uniform redcoat jacket and lied back in his own hammock.  
  
"I see, goodnight P."  
  
The Next Morning  
  
I awoke to Zac moaning and sitting up in his hammock. He was rubbing his eyes. I heard the shouts from above deck. I pulled on my shoes and left the cabin. I didn't look back at Zac but went straight to the helm.  
  
"Captain what's the ruckus for?"  
  
"That is!"  
  
My father pointed to an island just peaking out of the mist and into view. I saw that it was dark and uncharted. I saw no ports or settlements on this island. I doubt even natives lived here.  
  
"What'dya make of it?"  
  
"No one lives here. This island is not a good place."  
  
My father leaned close to my ear.  
  
"A perfect place to leave a clue about the White Pearl though wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Aye that it would but what is to be left?"  
  
"Anything that would lead everyone further from their own treasure."  
  
"Aye Captain! I'll be needin' a boat sir. I also need a crewmember to help me."  
  
"It's yours take Gibbs he's in on the secret."  
  
I nodded and hollered for Gibbs. We ate quickly and quietly then set out right away.  
  
We reached the island before midday and set out making an aged map for anyone to follow. We had to make the trail carefully and make it look old and overgrown. As we marched further into the jungle I became more aware of the water. I heard the falls in the distance and made for them. I scaled down the side and found a crevice hidden behind the great curtain of water. It was a small ledge with a shelf. On the shelf I sat a small pearl and an arrow. Anyone who found this would know to look for the natives that had named me the Great White Pearl. From there they would have to go off of what the natives described, and by that time The Black Pearl would have made off with all of their bounty. Nothing would stop my father or myself again. We would have all the treasure in the world and no one to ever stop us. Even the redcoats where searching for the Great White Pearl.  
  
What a laugh my father and I would be having. Now that all the clues had been laid my father would tell the rest of the crew our plot and share in the bounty. He would tell them our plans and set our traps. Of course we would split the bounty with the natives who helped us in our ploy. All they requested though was part of the armory and some of the clothing. Nothing that could not be spared.  
  
I rescaled the wall and we worked our way back to the ship. On the shore I took out the rusted sword I carried especially for this slit my arm and stabbed it through the map and into the hard dirt just above the sandy shore.  
  
As Gibbs rowed back toward the ship I wrapped my arm and tied it off. The crew helped us both onto the ship. They all slapped our backs and laughed. I took it that my father had told them the ploy while we were on the island. Zac pushed his way through and grabbed my arm right on the bandage and dragged me through the crowd. I yelped in pain but he kept pulling me along with him. He yanked me into the cabin and slammed the door. He spun me and I fell right into him. He grabbed me by my shoulders and held away from him.  
  
"Just what hell are you thinking!"  
  
Dum dum dum. Hee hee hee. I love doing this but hey the plot thickens. Now you know what the "treasure" is. It's all a clever ruse made by Captain Jack Sparrow to make off with all the goods. How though have they tricked everyone into thinking that the Great White Pearl is an actual Pearl and not the woman Pearl?... Find out in the next chapter! Thanks and any questions just review them to me. This Chapter is dedicated to Flute Damioh who loves this story and who has been keeping in contact with me. Thank you Flutey. Thanks guys...Iiya-yasha 


	6. You Will Have No Honor

Last Time  
  
"Just what the hell are you thinking!"  
  
Now  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I said just what the hell are you thinking?"  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"Your father said that you are the white pearl and that this is all a ruse he set up to make away with all the treasure. Don't you know someone is bound to catch on to you two?"  
  
"No they won't its full proof and by the time someone actually does figure it out we'll already have everything we need to protect ourselves and survive!"  
  
"But you will have no honor!"  
  
"Zac please just stop. We have our own honor out here. Our honor is to each other. Protecting each other at all costs, making bonds with each other as if they were our family. Isn't family the greatest honor of all? Isn't it!"  
  
"P please, just don't take part in all this."  
  
"It's to late I am the Great White Pearl so there is no way I can get out of it."  
  
"How can that be? The pearl is not alive but you are."  
  
"Sit down Zac. I'll tell you but right now you are making me uncomfortable... Once we were docked in a small port and in this tavern a man wouldn't leave me alone. He started getting drunker and taking liberties. My father and Anna Maria took me away but the man started talking about the Great White Pearl at first my father thought he was talking about an actual Pearl but I soon found out he was referring to me.  
  
He said that this Pearl had a pale shell even though it was in the sun all day. That it cast a pale blue hue from its eyes the very color of the mighty Caribbean waves. Its veins curled in loose ringlets of a maiden's head, and shone gold as the sun in a goddess's hair. It's so pale that it is almost translucent in the moonlight. Afterwards my father sparked the plan and I became the much sought after Great White Pearl, but because of the description everyone assumed that it was an actual pearl and not myself."  
  
"Pearl while I wish to get to know you better I cannot be a part of this ploy I have already requested for your father to return me to Port Royale. He has agreed. I had hoped you would stay there."  
  
"I'm sorry Zac but I believe you know I would not be leaving. I can't my father, the crew, my family, my mother..."  
  
"Please don't give an answer yet just think about it. Promise me."  
  
"I promise not to answer until we get there."  
  
"Thank you Pearl."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"You said my name you said Pearl."  
  
"So I did."  
  
Zac stepped closer to me but I didn't back away. I felt myself stepping toward him instead. He brushed his hand against my cheek and I tilted my face into it. He let out a small sigh and stepped even closer. I could feel his body heat surrounding me like a warm blanket on a cold night. He leaned closer to my mouth and I held my breath. Just a few more inches and our lips would meet. I waited impatiently as he bent even further down. Closer, closer...closer.  
  
The End of This chapter  
  
I know you all hate me but I can't resist. Plus I can't figure out if I want the kiss to happen or not. Anyways thanks again or the reviews keep them coming and any suggestions for any little twists please review them. I have about four up my sleeve at the moment but I'm not entirely sure when to put them in. Anyways review and tell me what you think. Thanks- Iiya- yasha. 


	7. Sounds Like The Commodore

Oh guys a small history lesson before we begin this Chapter. This information is going to be vital to the rest of the story... As everyone knows the movie Pirates of the Caribbean ended with the pirates surrendered to the redcoats. Well they never said what happened to them so I am making up my own little story about them... Many years ago the Commodore signed a treaty with the pirates. This treaty happened after Jack escaped the noose for the third time and fell into the harbor and swam to the Black Pearl. The commodore knowing there was no possible way that he himself could capture Jack Sparrow he made a deal with the pirates. He would let them go free if they promised to hunt Jack Sparrow down and return him to Port Royale. They would then be free to do as they wished as soon as Jack had been hung. The commodore even commissioned another ship called the Predator. This ship was made just like the Interceptor only this had a stronger haul. The pirates would have complete command of the Predator but they would capture Jack Sparrow and destroy the Black Pearl and all on board. The pirates have been looting and killing for eighteen years waiting for word of the Black Pearl to surface now word has come in that the Black Pearl is hunting the famous Great White Pearl.  
  
Now back with Zac and Pearl on the Black Pearl...  
  
Last Time  
  
Closer, closer...closer.  
  
Now  
  
"Zac..."  
  
"Shh...don't say it."  
  
Zac closed the distance between the two of us and he kissed me with all the passion he held. He wanted to let me know how he felt. The words wouldn't come so he used his actions instead. I returned the kiss and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. I wasn't shy, I wanted this too, I would never stop kissing him, and I would live the life of a commoner and never want more as long as I had Zac kissing me. He drew me against him and I melted against him at once.  
  
We broke only when we needed oxygen. As he pulled away he tilted my chin up to look him in the eyes. He smiled a light airy smile and I gave one of my own, he began to laugh and I joined. His laugh was wonderful and full of life and love. I could not help myself when I reach to his face to draw him back to me and kiss him again. He came willingly and we kissed again lightly this time and I broke the kiss. I heard the bell ringing on the main deck. Something was wrong. I turned to leave but Zac grabbed my wrist and twirled me back to face him. I crashed against his chest and looked up. He crushed his lips against mine and pushed me back. I turned and flew from the cabin.  
  
I made my way up the stairs and I heard the sounds of cannons. I emerged from below to an unknown ship next to our own. I made for the helm at a dead run. Something wasn't right. They caught us! We're the fastest ship in the Caribbean! This isn't possible!  
  
"This isn't possible!"  
  
"Not probable P!"  
  
"Captain how did they catch us and in the dead of night sir."  
  
"Not entirely sure exactly. We have been on the lookout for a little over two hours. Something just didn't feel right. They came up on us without us even seeing'em!"  
  
I heard the whistling and barely yelled for everyone to take cover when the cannon ball flew by. I dove to the deck and rolled. I have been thought never to loose footing on a ship. I had to stay moving though. Much of the crew was returning fire. My father had left his post and had disappeared. I knew not to worry though he would do this in many battles but he would always reappear within minutes with a plan.  
  
I ran to the railing of the boat as the grapples flew to our ship. I cut as many lines as I could and some of them already had men on them attempting to board our ship. Gunshots erupted all around me and I ducked. I pulled out my pistol and aimed at the closest pirates. That man fell as soon as the sound retorted. I pulled my sword again and dove into the crowd of pirates. Mr. Gibbs was already there fighting. I jumped into the throng of dirty, smelly bodies. As I killed one man after another I noticed that Zac had joined the fight. He was holding his own but these pirates were not fighting fair.  
  
Zac would be dead if something was not done. I spun and pulled my blade up as I spun killing three of their men in one swipe. I ran toward Zac pulling my dagger out on the way. I broke a fight up by slitting a mans throat as I ran by. I would never make it in time going like this. I had to move faster. The railing was the fastest way but it was the most unsafe. I leapt onto the railing and took off. So many bullets were being fired hitting all around me I was amazed when I rolled over a hunched mans back and landed with my back to Zac's. He turned to strike and I deflected his blade.  
  
"Are you that stupid! You could have been killed!"  
  
"I never felt so alive though!"  
  
I laughed and turned away. I had to fight, we all did. My father was still nowhere to be seen. I figured he had to be somewhere in the mist of all the fighting. I crossed my blade three times then spun it in my hand so that the blade was now acting as a small shield to my arm. My dagger was still in my left hand and it was poised ready to strike. I brought my right arm up just in time to stop a sword from coming down on my shoulder. I flung my left arm out and stabbed the man just below his ribcage hitting his lower right lung. Zac turned and slit the man's back clean open. The man fell and I yanked the dagger clean out of his side. I threw my right arm forward at my next opponent and flung my sword back into a fighting position. The man stumbled and I struck. The rest of their crew was jumping over board and crawling back to their ship. The crew below kept firing the cannons at the enemy ship. We were pulling away and leaving when I finally realized my father had disappeared. I turned back to the other ship when I heard the blood-curdling scream of my father screaming my name.  
  
"P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I ran toward the back of the ship and Zac was close on my heels the whole time. Our ship came about and fired with a new strength. Zac grabbed me close while we entered a fierce firefight with the enemy ship. We blew so many holes in the ship we were amazed to see it still afloat.  
  
Anna Maria hollered at me to go for it. Zac had not let go of me but I shoved him off and ran for the longest line on the ship. I grabbed it and ran to the opposite side of the ship. I heard my father screaming no but I didn't care I would not loose him to pirates. I ran for the edge and leapt at the last moment. I sailed over the sea and when the line snapped under my pressure I flung my feet upward and spun before pulling my left leg up and pointing my right foot to the water.  
  
I fell among the blue sea and took a breath right before I hit the water. Within seconds I was gliding like a fish under the water. It got dark rather fast and I knew I was under the enemy ship. I surfaced on the other side and grabbed the haul ladder and climbed quietly. As I made it to the deck their whole crew was climbing back on board and looking in the water on the other side of the ship for me. I ran for the lower decks and their powder. I set up the powder kegs and then lit a fuse. I made my way to the captain's quarters. Well there was no reason not to profit from this battle. I stole several maps and was about to leave when I saw a large pardon on the desk. I snatched it too and ran.  
  
I ran to the upper deck. My father was against the edge looking for me too. There was a small gap in front of him where a cannon ball had hit. No one stood behind him though. I ran straight for him and knocked him off the ship along with myself. We dove into the water and bullets erupted in the water. I heard a distant thunder and knew that the Black Pearl was defending us. We swam and surfaced against the Pearl. We took a deep breath and went under again. We swam for the other side.  
  
We were helped back on board and were already on our way as soon as we started to climb the haul ladder to our ship. Once on deck I started to laugh and could not stop. Gibbs smiled so big I thought his face would break. Zac stared in amazement, Anna Maria Barked out a laugh then got back to steering. Cotton's parrot flew over to me and pecked my ear a few times before returning to his owner. My father helped me up and we went below to dry off and help where needed. I looked back and saw Zac leaning against the railing starring at me very thoughtfully.  
  
Later That Day  
  
"What?"  
  
"A pardon of some sort. But why would pirates have a pardon?"  
  
My father took it and read it to himself. His face broke into a smile and then he chuckled softly to himself.  
  
"Very interesting."  
  
"What is father?"  
  
"Ah just that was my old mutanizing crew. The commodore set them free and gave them a ship as long as they came after me. Seems the Commodore wants to hang me again. He wants to hang me enough that he would free a whole crew of pirates just to catch me."  
  
"Sounds like the Commodore."  
  
I spun to find Zac leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"He has always had a thing against my father but I never knew what until you told me. Now the Pirates and the Predator makes sense to me."  
  
"Pirates? Predator? Slow down Zac I'm lost what's the Predator?"  
  
"Their ship. The Commodore commissioned them a ship and let them go. No one knew why though. The ship was completed six years ago in Port Royale."  
  
"Where does it make berth?"  
  
"Not sure exactly. It's never been back."  
  
"Not only do we have to worry about those who hunt the treasure but now some vengeful pirates who want to get back at you father!"  
  
"I'm not your father!"  
  
"Oh just stop Zac knows you are my father."  
  
"Oh in that case...I can threaten the way I want...don't ya be layin' a hand on her or else you'll be dealin' with me! Savvy?"  
  
"Yes sir, but just so you know I am attracted to her and I will marry her."  
  
"And who says so?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"But Pearl you don't know men. He could be leading you on."  
  
"Honestly father. He's an honorable man. You used to fantasize about Will and Elizabeth having a son so that I could marry him."  
  
"Yes but I thought I would have to force you. Plus his parents might not approve."  
  
"What my parents think does not matter. If I cannot have Pearl I will have no one. She will be my wife and I her husband."  
  
"I suppose you plan on keeping her in Port Royale too."  
  
Ok guys this chapter is done. I must say I love this chapter too. It's my baby. Tell me what you think cause I love to hear from you guys. Oh yeah and since NYChick loved my last fight scene I thought I would dedicate this chapter to you. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do. Thanks- Iiya-yasha 


	8. The Run Down

I hate to do this readers. But for a short time I will be on a bit of hiatus due to the fact that I just had an accident that split open my head. I am fine but my mother and father do not want me to get headaches and strains from being on the net working forever on my stories. If I am on your watch list you will know just as soon as I update. I'm sorry to do this but I also care a lot of my stories and do not wish to hurt them by writing poorly. I know I will cause it is painful to look at the screen. I am sorry for this but please if you feel the need to read some of my stuff feel free to read my other stories on fanfiction and fictionpress. Especially if you read 4th kingdom (sequel to 10th kingdom) or Curse of the White Pearl (sequel to Pirates of the Caribbean Curse of the Black Pearl), or even Past Truths and Present Fueds (if you like Inuyasha). Thanks guys a bunch. Thanks- Iiya-yasha. 


	9. Pearl Sparrow At Your Service

In those famous words. "I'm Back!" Anyways thanks for reviewing and all the well-wishers I meant to update before now but mom and dad would never let me sneak onto the computer. Now on with the story...Wait where'd I leave off? Oh on I've got amnesia! AHHHHHH! Ok not really let me see...Oh yes here we are...  
  
Last Time  
  
"I suppose you plan on keeping her in Port Royale too."  
  
Now  
  
I hung my head when I left. My father and Zac were still fighting over what I should do. I myself had yet to even make up my mind. I leaned over the edge and saw the repairs being done to the ship. We had come to a full halt for only a day. So many were already busy with the sides and the masts. Everything else could be done while on our way. By the looks of things we'd be ready in an hours time. And in less than two days we would be in Port Royale returning Zac and I would have to have made up my mind by then.  
  
With a sigh I shoved away from the railing and went down to my cabin. When I entered Zac was lying down in his hammock. I myself settled in and waited for my turn to come for duty. I knew I would not sleep but I also knew I wasn't hungry either all I could do was get in the way or go to my quarters. I laid back and placed my arms behind my head and stared at the ceiling while I lightly swung left to right, left to right.  
  
"Pearl, do you love me?"  
  
I kept looking up even though I could tell that Zac now hung halfway off his own hammock with one arm dangling just above the floor while the other was tucked underneath his body. I glanced over and replied with a snort.  
  
"Oh... so you don't then. I see."  
  
I heard the hurt in his voice but made no comment. If I said that I did I would be forced to leave the Black Pearl if I said no he would hate me but if I said nothing I could get by without a choice just yet.  
  
"It's not that I do or that... I don't. It's just that I don't want to have my mind made up for me. I want to choose on my own without you or my father deciding for me."  
  
"Oh...ok."  
  
Zac turned back over and I heard his stomach growl. I got up and walked to the door. I stood there and waited for him to notice. He just lay there looking at the ceiling in the same position that I was just in.  
  
"Get up ye needs some food."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Zac I am sick of this mood yer in already so get up and let's go eat."  
  
He barked a laugh and rose.  
  
"You know your voice gets a pirate accent whenever you are the least little bit annoyed. I like it."  
  
"Good now get yer lazy arse outta yer hammoc and be getting' yerself to the mess 'all."  
  
Zac only laughed harder and I was hard pressed not to join in and started laughing myself. We laughed all the way to the mess hall. We sat farther away from the rest of the crew eating and a corner where I always sat with my father. From there you could watch the entire room and know everything that was going on. He sat against the wall and I on the other side and against the other wall and propped one leg up on the bench with a mug of rum in one hand and the other on my knee. Zac had his eyes on my leg. I had forgot that he was not used to a woman wearing a skirt to prop her leg up. I had my high boots like my fathers on but skin still showed. His eyes were glued to that one spot. I threw him a knowing look and then a lazy smile. He tilted his head to its side and smiled softly.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"How d'we go bout getting to port without the commodore noticin'?"  
  
"Let him see He can't get you anymore until you do something wrong and he won't be seeing me."  
  
"Aye, captain."  
  
Zac all but ran to the deck when father came and told us that we were docking. He had changed into strange clothes and Zac and I only laughed at him. My father was dressed as a Chinaman. His beard stood out though and anyone who took it upon themselves would see whom it actually was.  
  
We left the ship and made our way through Port Royale with Zac leading the way. I brought no clothes with me and because of it Zac walked as though he was deflated. I kept my choice to myself. If I told my father now that I intended on staying he would have never let me off the ship. If I told Zac that I was staying with him, he would strut and then my father would figure out why and again I wouldn't be let off the ship. What did I need of my pirates clothes anyways if I were staying on land?  
  
"We're almost there just a little further."  
  
I caught up and walked next to Zac. He never looked at me. He kept his face straight and determined. I looked up at him several times but he never glanced my way. For the first time in my life I felt sick at myself. I didn't want to cause him this much pain but I couldn't reassure him just yet. We walked on in silence for a bit more.  
  
"Here we are. Grandfather gave it to mother and father. He said I needed a good home to grow up in."  
  
The doors flew open from the medium sized two-story house. It was white with green shuttered windows. It also had a large columned porch made with white marble with gray and black veins. The woman who emerged was beautiful wearing a dark blue morning gown and a sapphire around her neck. Her golden brown hair was swept up into an untidy bun and she was crying. Even with her crying she was beautiful and I became self-conscience of my shabby skirt and loose dirt-encrusted shirt. My hair was down and flowing down to my waist. I lifted my hand to my hair and felt like the black sheep.  
  
"Zac! Oh my son Zac!"  
  
"Mother please calm down I am fine. You have no need to worry I have been with Captain Jack Sparrow who by the way knows you and father and my grandfather. Do you mind explaining that?"  
  
"Zac how dare you get angry! The Commodore just came and told us you were dead and that you were swept overboard during a storm, and now you get mad at us for keeping part of our past from you! I say even your father is upset. He has gone to work himself to death because he has no son! The sea stole his son just as it did his father! All you can say is you are fine! No I think not! Inside now! Clean up then you will go to the smithy and help your father and show him you are not harmed!"  
  
"Mother these people..."  
  
"NO! I thank you Jack for bringing him home but you are sure to be leaving. So please do not let us keep you."  
  
I step up behind Zac and he grabs my hand instinctively. His mother realizes for the first time that I am there and her jaw drops. She quickly composes herself and steps toward me.  
  
"You might you be I thought it was bad luck to have a woman on board a ship?"  
  
"Tis' Mrs. Elizabeth but non of da crew been seein' her as such since she was a migh' little thing."  
  
"Who's your father girl?"  
  
"I have a name ma'am. It's Pearl so you'd best be using my name if you know what's good for you."  
  
"You have to be Jack's daughter then. Jack what is it with you and Pearls?"  
  
"That'd be her mother's doing. Not mine."  
  
"I see. Well come Zachary. It's time your father knows you are safe."  
  
Zac nods then turns to me.  
  
"Pearl, I...I ... still want you to stay and well I can see that you're not but just so you know you are welcome to come back anytime."  
  
I look up at Zac and see that he is truly hurt. I had never seen this hurt on the way here. It almost looked as if he didn't want me here anymore since I met his mother.  
  
"I did have planed to stay. Why else would I wear a skirt in public? Now I see I can't fit in and you don't want me here anymore so I will just be leaving with my father."  
  
"Pearl..."  
  
"No Zac it is no use for you to try to apologize. Goodbye."  
  
I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek then dropped down again and quickly looked away. I didn't want him to see me cry. Zac wouldn't have it though and turned my chin up to face him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Zac then descended and kissed me soundly on the lips. I let my body to relax and reached a hand to his face. His own hands dropped to my waist and held me against him. I wanted to cry knowing I could not have him and that I could not stay with him. I felt the tears and pushed away and ran.  
  
I could not see where I was going but I ran into someone hard into their chest.  
  
"Hey there what do we got here? Looks like a pirate. A girl pirate? Well men what do you think? Do I fight her or dance with her?"  
  
"Dance with her Captain!"  
  
"Nah fight her!"  
  
"I'll take her!"  
  
I heard the laughs but I just didn't care anymore. I couldn't be with Zac so what use was there to living.  
  
"I suggest a fight. Please run me through...I'm not a good pirate mind you but I know when I am beat, so please end this and run me through."  
  
"Well I will oblige the lady pirate here. EN GUARD!"  
  
I didn't draw my sword but I knew I should not just give in. I would avoid a fight because I would have done nothing and would be able to go on my way and get back on the ship.  
  
"What's your name pirate so I can identify you?"  
  
"P... What'd be yours then?"  
  
"Captain Norrington. Son of Commodore Norrington."  
  
"Oh then I think I can fight you... Pearl Sparrow at you service."  
  
I gave an exaggerated bow and with the realization hitting him he lunged at me. I sidestepped easily and spun. I brought out my own sword.  
  
"Well to hell with not fighting."  
  
"I'll kill you pirate!"  
  
"Indeed let's be to it then."  
  
He crossed his sword and I blocked each one. Then he brought his sword down hard on my own over my head. I heard people running with a glance to my right I saw Zac his mother and half the crew gathering. They all stopped and starred. My father began to advance and I let out a scream to not come forward. He stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms content with watching the spectacle. I pushed up with my sword and spun over my right shoulder. I brought my sword down and brought it back up as I met the Captain again. I lightly lunged then retracted. This man did not like to dance about and fight. He would be all too easy to beat if I kept moving. If I forced him into moving about I would have him.  
  
I hit away his sword then did a cartwheel away from him and turned and threw my belt dagger to his right. He stepped away and I slid feet first toward his back foot and he fell I gained my feet quickly and pointed my sword to his throat.  
  
"You were saying something about killing me?"  
  
"There will be repercussions for my death."  
  
"Is that what you think I am doing, killing you?"  
  
"No see that would be all to easy Captain Norrington."  
  
"Norrington?"  
  
"Yes father the Commodore had a son. Amazing he wound find anyone who would have him is it not?"  
  
"It is."  
  
I brought out my pistol and knelt next to him flipped my gun and hit him over the head with the butt of the handle. I stood and looked at the other soldiers and stepped away from the unconscious captain. They rushed forward and carried him off. I laughed and so did the crew. Many of them were spouting incomprehensible words such as son of, and a capt'n. I looked to Zac and sobered immediately. He looked beyond me and I turned.  
  
There stood none other then Will Turner.  
  
Sorry this chapter sucked you guys. It's been a while since I have worked on it and I need to get back into the groove of it. Anyways thoughts and suggestions are always welcome. So there is the second twist and next chapter I will give the largest twist yet. Hint it has to do with Elizabeth and Norrington. Actually I am still thinking about it. Thanks- Iiya-yasha! 


	10. A Cat Ready To Pounce Are We?

Last Time  
  
There stood none other than Will Turner.  
  
Now  
  
My father strode forward and slung an arm around Will's shoulders and smiled back at us all. Will only starred at his son who had come up directly behind me. I however looked over my shoulder then down to the ground. I in no way could look at either of them and I had no idea why.  
  
Zac walked to his father and they embraced each other for only a moment before they spoke quietly then Will looked up and starred at me. A small smile played on his lips and my father jumped in front of him.  
  
"Jack I know your plan but might I tell you anyone can figure it out by looking at her."  
  
"What plan might that be young Turner?"  
  
Will snorted softly and looked down shaking his head.  
  
"Not so young anymore and neither are you Jack... Come though you will stay at our home for dinner."  
  
"Course we will. All right all hands to the boat!"  
  
"Oh please I am sure they are hungry to father!"  
  
"Indeed that is why they have the night here in Port. Tomorrow we leave and you young lady! ...Good fight!"  
  
I laugh out loud but knew that I had better lie low for the night. I start to follow the crew but Zac grabs my arm and turns me to follow his mother, father, and my own father to their house.  
  
Elizabeth escorts me to a room and shuts and locks the door behind her. I stiffen ready for a fight but nothing happens. She sits on the end of the bed and only stares at me.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted. I...I was quite shocked to find my son was indeed alive. I had thought you were going to take him away from me...I'm so sorry Pearl! I truly am...if there is any way I can make it up to you I want to try."  
  
"Well could you make me look like a lady? ...Like you?"  
  
"Of course! Oh Pearl whatever for though? I used to dream of being a pirate and loved the adventure I had with your father and Will. You are so charming as you are and here you are, wanting to change. If it's what you want I will help you the best I can."  
  
For the next few hours before dinner I bath, dress and have my hair done. Once this is all done Elizabeth stands back and looks me over. Nodding she stops and frowns.  
  
"What I am not able to pull it off am I?"  
  
"No you can but you are missing something... Ahh yes here... Pearls for Pearl."  
  
Upon saying that Elizabeth turns back to me with a string of white pearls. She droops pearls around my throat and hooks the clasp. I look up into her eyes and smile.  
  
"Yes I see you are very beautiful in that old dress of mine but then again I did not think anyone would ever fit it but me."  
  
I look in the looking glass at myself and smile. She was right, in her old ivory gown with a buttoned up bodice and a flouncing lace skirt I thought I cut quite a dash. I examined my hair and found my unruly curls had been tamed and made to frame my face in small ringlets and the rest pulled into the latest style of bun. We heard a light rap on the door and left the room.  
  
As I walked down the stairs I had butterflies in my stomach and felt sick. I wasn't ever this sick on the ship so why now I thought?  
  
I heard Elizabeth telling the men about the new me. She never once said improved and for that I was glad. As I entered the room my father dropped his glass and Zac's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged in their sockets. Will bowed his head in polite admiration and Elizabeth glowed with happiness. I had gotten the distinct expression that she had always wanted a daughter but got a son instead. I looked down and then smiled slightly when I looked up. Zac had dropped into a chair and continued to stare openly at me. I almost laughed but didn't because it just didn't seem to be a very lady like thing to do.  
  
"Pearl...I...well umm... Pearl this is amazing!"  
  
I laughed then at Zac the poor boy couldn't put even two words together let alone a sentence.  
  
"So much like your mother...only in a more refined manner...Dinner?"  
  
Everyone chuckled at my father we all knew that my father had taken to women of disrepute. My mother had been one before my father got her with child.  
  
Will walked forward and took his wife's arm and then my father moved to take me. I looked back at Zac and he looked like a lost puppy that had just lost his favorite toy.  
  
The rest of the night was spent in quiet company as Zac retold the whole journey to his family. Will smiled and leaned back and Elizabeth looked completely caught up in the whole story. My father would interject any little piece of information if Zac left it out. I myself got caught up in the telling of everything and lost track of the time. I soon grew tired though and excused myself to my bed.  
  
Inside my room I began to wrestle with my dress. I fell on the bed trying to get the last bit off. I took off the shoes and began working on the corset, which prevented me from eating as much as I would have liked to. I couldn't get to the strings. The door opened and closed.  
  
"Oh thank goodness, please help me with this blasted piece of material!"  
  
The maid came forward and deftly began to untie the strings. I slipped out of the corset finally and turned to thank the maid and ask her to leave but two rather large hands for maids grabbed my waist and held me still. Before I could scream or do anything lips closed over my ear and then lightly trailed kisses down to my shoulder blade.  
  
"You were beautiful tonight but I have to say I prefer the tattered skirt and loose shirt, it shows more."  
  
"Why you..."  
  
I turned and flung myself at Zac. He laughed and grabbed my arms. He kissed me again on the lips and I pushed him out of the room. I walked back to my chair and sat down looking out the open window to the harbor. Another ship was docked and it looked familiar but I couldn't place the ship.  
  
The door opened again and I heard Zac approaching again more slowly this time. He was getting ready to pounce and I knew it.  
  
"A cat ready to pounce are, we?"  
  
I heard the sick laughter and before I could turn I saw something coming down on me.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
Here you guys go a slight twist but not the one I thought I was going to do. Thanks- Iiya-yasha! Reviews please! 


	11. You Call That A Fight

Ok sorry bout this guys but I have to admit I do not remember all the names of the pirates except Mr. Twigs. I don't even recall which one that is so I am going to make up my own names so please bear with me.  
  
Last Time  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
Now  
  
I awoke on board a ship. As I came around I saw a tall thin man with a fake eye. I made a screwed up face and quickly looked away from him. When I turned I saw a large man with yellow teeth starring at me.  
  
"Let's throw her overboard and watch her try to swim all tied up."  
  
"Nah let's just give 'er over to the Captain."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Norrington! You Fool!"  
  
I just slumped back against the wall and listened to them prattle on for a few more minutes then just got up and left. They stared at me dumbfounded for a few moments before dashing after me but I had already made it to the deck.  
  
I ran to the ledge and looked behind the ship and saw Port Royale shrinking into the distance. I had enough strength to make it if I had no complications. I dove off the ship and broke to the surface and began to swim. I heard the bullets being fired at me but kept going nothing was going to stop me. I took a deep breath and dove below the surface. I wouldn't be able to make it to Port if I kept going under like this too much. I surfaced a minute later and saw someone swimming toward me and I went under again.  
  
I felt someone grab my leg and then my waist next he grabbed my shoulders. I struggled and he pushed me under. I knew there was no way in hell I would let this man drown me. I fought and gained the surface and I was hit in my head. I stopped fighting knowing that there was no way I was going to go very far with this kind of headache.  
  
When I was heaved onto the ship I just fell back and stared into the clear blue sky that was mocking me with its cheerful color and fluffy clouds. Why couldn't it rain or storm, at least that would have given me some comfort. I closed my eyes and opened them again to see Captain Norrington looking down at me.  
  
"Seems to me pirate that I am the better fighter."  
  
"You call that a fight? I call that cheap and low. Who in their sane minds would be doin' such a daft thing as to be hittin' someone over the head when that person is swimmin'? You could have killed me! Ye be that daft!"  
  
"Yes I guess I am! I can't let you leave! I need you for now!"  
  
"Why!"  
  
"You are going to get us the Great White Pearl!"  
  
Heehee just a little teaser chapter! I'm so evil...I hope you all like it. Looks like there is going to be some voyages in the near future! Well let's see what Norrington has up his sleeve. Well people enjoy the story and I hope you like this teaser! Now if only I can figure out how to go about this and bring everyone else into the story again. Well I'll figure it out... Thanks- Iiya-yasha! 


	12. You Can't Kiss Very Well

Hey guys sorry for the teaser chapter. I couldn't help it! Anyways sorry but I have had a bit of writers block. This chapter is going to be a little more of a lemon. Not a nice pretty we all love each other lemon but evil lemon which will instill hatred for certain characters and wish death for them. Enjoy!  
  
Last Time  
  
"You are going to get us the Great White Pearl!"  
  
NOW  
  
I slumped back against the cell I sat in. The water wasn't to calm but it wasn't storming. I hit my head against the bars continuously. I heard the trap door open and saw finely polished boots descend into the brig. I let out a groan and moved as far from the door as possible. I started to gauge my options and wondered how I could pull off an escape. The boots stopped right in front of my cell and kneeled.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like we got us a little pirate."  
  
"Shut up already."  
  
"Now Pearl Sparrow this isn't a way to act after all you are in your element. Are you not?"  
  
"Listen Norrington you make think a ship itself is enough but it isn't. The Black Pearl isn't just a keel and a haul it's freedom, and begging my pardon but a cell in the bottom of a pirate ship isn't what I'd call freedom."  
  
"You speak well for a pirate!"  
  
"It comes an' goes really."  
  
"I need you to give me the baring to where the Great White Pearl is."  
  
"Unlikely."  
  
"Gentlemen if you'd please leave us I need to convince our guest to be of some use to us."  
  
The others started to leave and took this moment upon myself. I smirked and just before the first one reached the hatch I cleared my throat.  
  
"Since I be the guest of de capt'n here migh' ye be bringin' me some real food now?"  
  
The men just barked out their laughter and left. I sat back against the side of the ship again and just smirked at Norrington. With a tight shake of my head I looked away and became occupied by the corner. There was a loose bolt. I could use that if the others would be loosened. Somehow I had to shove Norrington against it or have him throw me against the bars to loosen the cell wall.  
  
I heard the squeak of metal and looked up to see Norrington entering the cell. I delicately raised my left eyebrow at him. He turned slightly away from me to shut the door. I took this as my chance and launched myself at him. He fell into the door and it slammed shut. He spun and grabbed my shirt and shoved me against the bars. I smiled but made it look like a wince.  
  
"Now if you are just going to throw yourself at me..."  
  
Norrington pushes himself against me and kissed me hard and pushed his tongue against my lips demanding entrance. I would not yield to him and he moved me away from the side then slammed me against it again.  
  
"You will be more accepting to my advances pirate."  
  
"You know you can't kiss very well Norrington!"  
  
"Learn your place!"  
  
Norrington slapped me hard across the cheek and I turned my head with his hit. I gave a sideways glare and decided to play a little game of my own with him.  
  
"Of course, but think of how I would help if you weren't so mean."  
  
Norrington shot daggers at me with his eyes and threw me against the other side. I hit the wall and fell to the ground. Norrington pulled a dagger from his boot and cut at my skirt.  
  
"You will learn!"  
  
Norrington tackled me to the ground and held my hands on each side of my face. He smashed his mouth against mine and I shook my head from side to side trying to free myself from his grasp. Norrington rose and slapped me again. This time he knocked the breath from me when I gasped to get my much- needed air he smothered my mouth and body with his own.  
  
Norrington began his onslaught on my mouth. His tongue felt slimly against my own and I cried in frustration. Norrington moved his hand to my breast and I grabbed his hair with my now free left hand. I pulled and pulled trying to free myself but only managed in infuriating him further. He rose and backhanded me. I fell back against the flooring. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip. I couldn't fight anymore I was mentally exhausted and didn't know if I could handle any more hits to my head. I already had a headache the size of the Caribbean.  
  
Norrington began biting and licking my exposed neck. I felt the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes. His hand slid down to my waist and he stroked from my hips up to my breast and back again. I let the tears fall now. I didn't care anymore and if I could only get my hands on the dagger I would gladly end my own life.  
  
Norrington rose again and smiled evilly down at me and I felt sick. Using his knees he pushed my legs apart. I felt my life ending. I knew Zac would never want me if I were tainted. I cried aloud and then an angel from the highest mast cried out.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Land HO!"  
  
Norrington rose and looked back at me.  
  
"We'll finished this later."  
  
"Can't wait Captain."  
  
He turned and left. I sat up and huddled into the corner and shivered knowing I would have to kill myself. Then as an answer to my prayers I saw the side of the cell that was loose. It was now knocked so loose it acted as almost a second door. I laughed mirthlessly and smiled and choked back the tears of joy springing to my eyes.  
  
My Escape was at hand!  
  
Hey everyone I thought it was time to get you guys to hate Norrington cause let's face it every story needs a villain! Mine is just happening to be Captain Norrington. This is not the greatest chapter but I think it will make people hate him some more. Anyways thanks and review for me. Thanks- Iiya-yasha! 


End file.
